The Shade Amongst the Storm
by Madness
Summary: A year after the ARK incident. And a few days before its 'anniversary', Sonic begins to feel something - or someone - missing... SHOUNEN-AI [ShadowSonic]; CH.2 UP!
1. Feeling the link, hoping for relevation

****

The Shade Amongst the Storm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: This is indeed a Sonic/Shadow shounen-ai. My first Sonic the Hedgehog shounen-ai. Hope you like.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters. I just use them as my little puppets....

Warning: Know what shounen-ai means? It's Japanese for "boy-love". So in general, this is a SLASH. But there is NO YAOI, or anything MAJORLY sexually explicit between them. ALSO, THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF SONIC ADVENTURE 2 BATTLE. Just to warn you. =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been...atleast a year. Almost an entire year has passed since the incident that occured on ARK....almost an entire year has passed since...well...since he died for the planet he originally intended to ruin.

__

I can't believe it. A year already, huh?

Sonic sat on the edge of the cliff on Angel Island, his feet dangling lazily, with the view of the waterfalls proving to be ever so calming. Especially since he had a lot of extra time to think nowadays.

__

...Shadow...

Sonic hadn't forgotten about that black hedgehog, not even for a day. In fact, several days prior to the current date, he had barely been able to sleep. Restless. Regretting not being able to save Shadow when he had been able to save anyone else before. That thought even made Sonic doubt his own ability of being a hero. One loss means a lot...and it felt even greater that it was a loss of someone who had even helped to save him and the earth.

It was as though Sonic felt a sort of detachment from a longtime friend. Or maybe something just a little deeper than that. Some sort of connection due to the use of the chaos emeralds needed to fight the final prototype hazard on ARK. Some sort of connection....

That thought puzzled Sonic. It was possible, by all means. Sometimes links occur as a result of fate. In other words, perhaps the two were fated to fight together in the end against a great catastrophe. Sonic was used to saving lives with the help of his best friend Tails, and even Amy Rose was around to give a helping hand when she could.

But this was different somehow.

Something deeper.

And it felt strange.

__

If Shadow were still alive, would he feel the same?

Sonic sighed heavily, picking himself up from the ground and turning to leave the beautiful scene of Angel Island. And before he left, he said the words that were etched in his memory since the day Shadow died. "Adios, Shadow the Hedgehog." It only seemed right to say it out loud. Maybe Shadow could hear him, from where ever he may be.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog stopped in his tracks and looked up from the ground to see his best friend standing in front of him, a look of confusion on the fox's face. "Yo, Tails."

"Sonic, you don't look so good...is there something bothering you? You haven't even eaten much in the last few days!" Yes, when Sonic the Hedgehog loses his appetite, the world shall cease to exist. In a sense.

Sonic laughed it off, though, not wanting to see Tails in a worried state. "Ah, it's no big deal! Maybe I just need a little rest or something! I've been up since early this morning, you know."

"But Sonic..." Tails hesitated. He definitely knew that Sonic was acting just a tad strangely, especially since Sonic wasn't the type to get up early for no reason at all. He was carefree and laid back, so of course he would be the one to sleep until the afternoon. If anyone should get up early, it would mostly likely be Tails himself.

"I said don't worry about it, man," Sonic smiled widely, giving Tails a thumbs-up, "I'm cool. There's nothing to be scared of, cuz everything's under control!"

A voice came from behind, "Sonic...is it because of what happened a year ago?"

Tails and Sonic turned to the familiar voice, which turned out to be the voice of Knuckles, the Guardian of the Floating Islands. And he was absolutely right, Sonic knew, it WAS about the incident on ARK.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic said defensively. "Are you talking about the whole thing with ARK? I know it's already been almost a year so far, like an anniversary or something. So what?"

"Well, I'm talking about what happened a year ago to Shadow." Knuckles said calmly, then deciding to take a seat on a large stone nearby. Sonic and Tails did the same. "Aren't you thinking about that, rather than just the incident?"

Sonic snorted. "Feh! Why would I think about that?"

Knuckles's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Because I know I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for a few days now."

"What do you mean, Knuckles?" Tails asked, not sure what exactly was going on.

The echidna shrugged. "Sonic has been acting strange for about a week now...don't deny it, it's plain obvious. And though I don't understand why, he's been coming to the same spot for the same amount of time now, in constant thought or something. Can you explain that, Sonic?"

Sonic took a quick inhale. He didn't know that Knuckles had seen him all those times when he had thought he was alone. But still, it proved nothing in relation to Shadow. "What are you getting at? So what if I wanted to be alone!"

Tails bit his lip. "Well, Sonic being quiet IS kinda strange..."

"Hey!" Sonic quipped, "I can be quiet if I wanted to!"

"Yeah, you've proven that. But, uh...it started a week ago. And it's also strange because...well..." Knuckles hesitated. "It was rather fortunate, what I found on the exact day you started being so quiet."

Sonic and Tails stared at him, their eyes imploring a deeper explanation on the echidna's part. A week ago? What was going on here?

"Yeah?" Sonic pushed.

"I found some..thing...that I found to be interesting. I wasn't going to tell you until I found out if......if he was alive."

Sonic's eyes widened at that last comment. "...if you found out that WHO was alive...?"

Knuckles got up from his seat and took a few steps towards the waterfall view. "I think you should know the answer to that question."

If it was the person Sonic was thinking about, then there were a lot of questions that needed answering. When? Where? HOW..?

"Shadow's...alive...?"

Knuckles glanced back at the two, whose faces displayed astounded expressions. "He might be. He might not be. I...don't know. But it's ironic that I found him exactly when you went weird."

Sonic's expression turned grave. "Then he's alive."

Knuckles shrugged a shoulder. "I can't tell. He's unconscious. Or dead, I don't know..."

"No." Sonic interrupted. "He is alive."

__

How could he know this…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: Kukuku. Cliffhanger, as always, to keep the readers intrigued. Did it work? Ah well. D I was inspired by a quiz I took on quizilla, 'Which -wrong- Sonic the Hedgehog pairing is most like you' or something to that extent. I got Shadow and Sonic. And then I thought, "Cool...". Er, anywayz, review please...the story's not done yet, no da. D


	2. Die another day for me, please

****

The Shade Amongst the Storm

(Chapter Two)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you to all my sweet-as-hell reviewers: Skittles the Sugar Fairy, Raven Ghost, and MissXeli. ^_^ The first three reviews I saw when I came back from school. Yes...that made me very happy, as you can see.=D *ahem* So, anyway...onward!

Oh, and in response to MissXeli's question: "Has Shadow been out cold for a year, or did something happen to him in the meantime?" Well...actually...it shall be explained right in this chapter! =D Enjoy, people~!

Warnings: Some rough language later on. Shounen-ai. Shadow/Sonic. All the warnings are basically in chapter one, so blah. =P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One last look

"Shadow's...alive...?"

Knuckles glanced back at the two, whose faces displayed astounded expressions. "He might be. He might not be. I...don't know. But it's ironic that I found him exactly when you went weird."

Sonic's expression turned grave. "Then he's alive."

Knuckles shrugged a shoulder. "I can't tell. He's unconscious. Or dead, I don't know..."

"No." Sonic interrupted. "He is alive."

__

How could he know this…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

"Okay, Knux, where is he?"

Knuckles led Sonic and Tails to a quiet part of island, an area mostly covered with luscious green trees and puffy assorted-flower bushes. And to the middle of all the greenery, was an almost empty space. Almost empty...for on the short-trimmed grass lay the dark hedgehog of some repute. His eyes were shut, and Knuckles assured the others that he hadn't seen his eyes even flicker for the while Knuckles had been watching him. The black fur was ruffled and somewhat shredded, red marks scattered over his body as though they were wounds recently treated. Other than that...he looked somewhat peaceful.

"Sonic..." Tails looked at his best friend, noticing the heaviness that Sonic's eyelids were taking. Apparently, he was trying to debate whether the other hedgehog was indeed alive, and if it were not so, then he would feel equally guilty for not being able to use a second chance to save Shadow from his death. "Do you think he's..."

Sonic glanced at Tails and lowered his head with the tone of his voice. "I know he's alive. You've gotta trust me on this."

Tails looked away.

"So...where'd you find him, Knuckles? Here?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "No, I...I actually found him on another island in worse condition. A lot of cuts and bruises. Even burns. Maybe even a concussion, which seems to make sense considering his undisturbed sleep."

"Concussion..."

"Yeah...severe head trauma can do that, especially since that fall to the earth. I'm surprised he even survived it! In fact, that's why I'm not sure if he's even alive. Nevertheless, I didn't take any chances on leaving him. So I cleaned up his injuries and set him here to rest...."

Tails's ears perked up. "Is he breathing?"

Knuckles looked down. "Sporadically. Sometimes there's nothing, especially the last time I checked. It's strange...it's as if something is connecting him to life, though chances are against him..."

"Wait a minute, Knux." Sonic kneeled at the side of Shadow's sleeping, placing a hand over the black hedgehog's chest. "He's breathing...normally, I think."

He was right -- as soon as Sonic's hand came in contact with Shadow's chest, the breathing came naturally. Normal.

__

Please wake up, Shadow. Please. I just want to know if...

"Why don't Sonic and I look after him?" Tails's suggestion interrupted Sonic's train of thought, and before Sonic could comment on it, Knuckles already responded.

"If it isn't any trouble...thanks, Tails."

__

What!?

"Yeah, that way he'd have a bed to sleep in while I check to see what types of medicines are best for his condition..." Tails said aloud, mostly to himself, but Sonic was in shock. How could they even THINK about letting Shadow into the house? Sonic wasn't so sure if they'd do a good job on caring for him. They weren't doctors. But then again, neither was Knuckles, and for safety reasons, it was better to have two people looking after Shadow rather than one. Especially since that one person already had a job of protecting the Master Emerald.

~~~~~~~

"But Sonic, your bed is comfier than my bed, and it's bigger too! It's only right that you lend it to him until he wakes up!" Tails argued as he and Sonic equally helped in carrying Shadow to their vacation house on the Angel Islands.

"Arghh, fiiine."

They settled the sleeping Shadow on Sonic's bed, despite the former protests of Sonic. After doing so, Tails left the room for a moment to find a blanket while Sonic just decided to sit on a chair next to the bed and stare at Shadow, deep in thought.

__

Hey Shadow. Didn't think I'd see you again.

It wasn't like Sonic expected a response; he didn't even speak out loud in fear that Tails might hear him. Yet he wished that Shadow was awake to hear him, or even his thoughts. Could Shadow hear his thoughts? Was it possible? How far could connections really go, if they HAD a connection of the sort? So many questions...and there was no telling if they could be answered any time soon.

__

You've been unconscious for over a year, I guess, man. Anyone else would automatically say that you're dead. I wouldn't blame them. But strangely...I can't say that. I don't think you died that day. I KNOW you didn't die that day. you weren't...WE weren't defeated. So you're alive. Then WAKE UP!

Sonic's eyes bore into the silent form on the bed, Shadow's eyes remaining shut in their peaceful manner...the breathing still soft, normal, and constant. "Shadow, wake up."

Tails entered the room with a light blue blanket draped over his arm. He handed it to Sonic. "Here. Cover him with this while I go out and get some fresh fruits, 'kay?"

"Ah...alright." Sonic watched Tails exit, leaving him to watch over Shadow. Somehow, he didn't mind so much. Atleast he didn't have to worry about saying something aloud that Tails could hear.

In a swift motion, Sonic tossed the light blanket over Shadow. That action seemed to make the dark hedgehog relax somehow, his breathing not as soft as before, but taking bigger inhales as though he were awake.

It was a little odd. Even Sonic felt more relaxed at the feeling, but after several seconds, he shook it off. _What the heck's wrong with me?? Cut it out!_

"Hn..."

Sonic froze. _What was that?_ He snapped out of his thoughts to see where the noise came from. He looked at Shadow, but...it couldn't have been him, right…? _Then what was it?_

A firm grip tightened around his wrist and pulled him downward, causing the startled blue hedgehog to come into close eye-contact with the formerly sleeping Shadow.

They both stared at eachother, an uncomfortable silence rising between them for several moments.

And finally, Shadow spoke. "...why the hell...am I alive...?"

Deep down, Sonic knew the answer. And he wondered...if he should tell Shadow his opinion. But it wasn't the time for that. Shadow most likely wouldn't believe it, not after about a year of unconsciousness, he was definitely not feeling up to par or even himself.

"Who knows?" Sonic muttered in response. Shadow's eyes narrowed, pushing Sonic away from him as he jumped up from the bed.

"Why aren't I dead!? After I had fulfilled my promise to Maria, I thought I would be able to see her again. But NO," he waved his hand in a frantic, angry motion, "I'm fucking HERE."

"So much for gratefulness." Sonic retorted in his sarcastic tone. "After so long thinking you were dead, you reappear atleast a week before a full year has past since ARK. And we never got the chance to thank you for helping out, so..."

"Your thanks should have been to let me die." Shadow whispered morbidly, turning his head to gaze out of the window. "I have nothing left to live for."

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head, exasperated. "Like I said, we all thought you were dead. Though it would have been a loss, you know. Hey, what WAS your promise to...this Maria?"

Shadow glared at him for a second, and looked out the window again. "It's none of your business."

Sonic crossed his arms. Shadow was the same as when he was against him. But that one final time on ARK, when he aided him in the fight against the prototype final hazard...they both..."Feh, some 'ultimate life-form' YOU are. What kind of ultimate life-form dies? That's a stupid thing to consider. You gotta live life to your fullest...why ever the hell else were you compelled to help us on ARK! Geez, it's stupid to think that you'd..."

"Because my promise to Maria was to give the humans a fucking chance, that's why!" Shadow snapped, startling Sonic somewhat. "And since I kept that promise by helping you save Earth, that's IT."

"It's NOT IT, you damn faker!"

"Why not!?"

"Because what if I need you again?!" Sonic blurted, and then upon saying those words did he realize just how ambiguous it sounded. "I mean, what if the Earth needs your help again! If you can't help save it again because you're DEAD, then what exactly did you accomplish in your promise to Maria!?"

Shadow stared at him for a moment, not in the usual glare…but in a softer, understanding gaze. And then he turned away again, not saying anything to Sonic, but only to think to himself, "...Maria..."

Sonic wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. That was enough for today, trying to convince Shadow about how his life could be meaningful. But he so wanted to ask him about...any changes. If he could somehow feel something different between them, yet so subtle that while it would be difficult to tell, the feeling would still be there. Or maybe Shadow hadn't noticed it yet.

__

Or maybe I'm just an idiot! Why the hell would I be connected to HIM? It can't be because we both used the same seven chaos emeralds at the same time, right...? It couldn't be a permanent link, right...?

"Shadow, I..." Sonic hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I...ah....nothing."

"Don't get weird on me, Sonic." Shadow warned him, but Sonic could sense the sarcasm in his tone. But he didn't have time to analyze Shadow's tone...he had just realized that Shadow must still be in some sort of pain...

"Hey, you better get some rest! Your bruises still need time to heal, you know!" Sonic told him, but Shadow, being his stubborn self, turned away from him hastily.

"I sure as hell don't need it. I've been 'resting' for over a year now."

"Tch, don't you ever listen to anybody, man?! Get some rest, Tails is coming back here soon with fruits for you." Sonic reached out to grab Shadow's arm, but it was roughly pulled back.

"I said, I'm...fine..." the black hedgehog leaned against the wall and rubbed the arm he had pulled away from Sonic. It must have been a strain on his already-worn-out muscles. He winced.

Sonic shook his head. "Ya see? Bad shape! Lie down, and get some rest. Here, let me help you..." He slowly took Shadow's arm and wrapped it halfway around his neck, carefully taking the stress off of Shadow's body weight and mostly carrying him over to the bed.

Shadow winced. "Careful."

Sonic smirked at him in response. "Chill out."

Soon, Shadow was placed into bed, grudgingly. "Well, Shadow, I'm just gonna go see what's taking Tails so long. Be right back, okay?"

"Hey, Sonic?"

Sonic's hand froze on the doorknob he was about to turn, and he glanced back at Shadow. "Yeah?"

"Well...thank you."

"For what?"

"...lots of things. Some things unexplained, I think. But just...thanks."

It was soon made obvious to Sonic. All it took was that last comment Shadow had told him.

The question is -- why?

Because Shadow felt it, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Be happy people, I could have been my normal self and not have finished another chapter. But I'm really eager to finish this story, so don't worry! =D More reviews please, it's much appreciated~.


End file.
